


little jolts of pleasure

by akanemnida



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Minhyun POV, Rating May Change, Sexual Tension, i wanted an excuse to post oneshots and drabbles with more explicit themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanemnida/pseuds/akanemnida
Summary: To Minhyun, there really was no escape. There was no way that falling in love with someone like Kang Dongho — sweet, manly, /sexy/ Kang Dongho — can be a purely wholesome affair.(Or: A collection of Minhyun POV, slightly-racy-to-explicit oneshots.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back!  
> You don't have to read this intro I swear.
> 
> People have been requesting me to write ~*nipple play Minhyun*~ but like, I can't do something that... straightforward hahaha. I love feelings and I love canon-compliance, So now I'm just treating this whole thing as a writing exercise: sexual situations in Minhyun POV, except they're sexual situations with /feelings/. I didn't want to pollute scenes from a daydream with smut, but also I don't think I'll be able to write really long sexual epics like some of my older fics, so I didn't know if I should post as standalone oneshots or as a series of short fics but eventually I settled with the latter because life makes it hard for me to commit to writing.
> 
> Don't know when or if I'll ever update (I'm a very busy person haha), but this first one is fortunately standalone, though still it teeters on the edge of SFW.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

The thing with being a group that was less than superstar-famous is that they always had to find a way to deal with less-than-ideal sleeping arrangements. Sometimes this came in the form of rooms with five single beds that barely fit their taller-than-average frames, sometimes it was having to figure out how to fit five people in two double beds, and sometimes, whenever they found themselves in _tatami_ style rooms in Japan it meant having to lay out five futons side-by-side in an area that should really barely house three people. Not that he was complaining too much: privacy was a thing of the distant past, and he felt comfortable enough with the other boys that less-than-ideal sleeping arrangements that caused them to have to _squish_ wasn't really a source of intense discomfort.

 

 

Tonight was one of those pesky Japan-futon days, with five narrow futons laid out in a small _tatami_ room. Tonight he also found himself sandwiched in between a wall and a particularly tired Kang Dongho. To top it all off, it was towards the end of November.

 

 

Japanese autumns had always been cold. Though Korean autumns were much colder, in their dorms they never had issues with beds and comforters and warmth, as the company dorms actually was laid out with decent spaces for them to sleep separately. But Japan was a different story: though there were duvets and heaters, it was all too easy to just roll into your bandmate's own futon and try to obtain more warmth from someone else's body.

 

 

Kang Dongho had his preferred sleeping style. He was a guy who preferred to start sleeping extremely late, and when asleep he was almost catatonic, with the only signs of life being his soft snores and the way he would spoon whatever nearest warm thing he can find. Usually this warm thing came in the form of a large pillow or a soft duvet. But when given the proper opportunity, he would roll sideways, as far as he could get before he gets blocked, and then cling onto the said obstruction.

 

 

Tonight, his obstruction came in the form of 181-centimeter Hwang Minhyun. And tonight, Hwang Minhyun was finding falling asleep too damn difficult.

 

 

Clingy Dongho really wasn't anything new. Though a conscious Dongho wasn't someone who was into initiating skinship, clingy, sleepy Dongho was just a fact of life. When it was Dongho he knew there really wasn't anything to it, just his close friend falling into a deep state of unconsciousness, nothing really beyond the realms of platonic behavior. During these times Dongho was just a friend seeking a bit of warmth and softness, and Minhyun can't deny that he enjoyed these moments — not in the way that would make his heart jump in a romantic sense, but the feeling of warmth, of being close to someone at the end of a long, difficult day... Minhyun found that nice, so oftentimes Minhyun would volunteer to sleep in the same tiny bed as Dongho's, or he would purposely go out of his way to choosing the futon beside Dongho's. The rest of the boys favored their wide, sleeping spaces, and so they were not so keen on giving up their nighttime personal space, but Minhyun considered it something like symbiosis: Dongho would get to sleep as comfortably as he wanted, and he would feel warmth and much less alone.

 

 

Minhyun wouldn't exactly call Dongho _predictable_ , but there was always a sameness in the way Dongho would cling. He would always, _always_ be the big spoon despite being the shorter one of the two, arms strewn around his waist, face buried in the small of his back, calves wrapped around his own. It was predictable, it was steady, and it was _warm_. It was something Minhyun welcomed, something that he would shamelessly admit that he was already too used to after three years of playing human bolster to Kang Dongho.

 

 

But today... today Dongho was... today Dongho was probably _tired_ , he thinks, because predictability went to hell and there was just something _off_ with the way they were positioned. Tonight the arms were wrapped around somewhere else and the face was buried somewhere _else_ and the light snores, Dongho's small exhales of air, were so much closer to his ear than ever before. Tonight, Hwang Minhyun finds it difficult to sleep, because Dongho's strong arms were wrapped around his chest area and his face was buried in his nape, stubble tickling the back of his neck. Minhyun feels warm, but definitely not comfortable, not with the way Dongho would shift his arms slightly across his chest and the way that Dongho was (accidentally, unconsciously) nosing at the back of his neck.

 

 

He tries to wriggle out of Dongho's grasp — a mistake, because Dongho responds by clinging tighter, and it's cold, and he tries not to think of the way his already-hard nipples would brush against Dongho's arms with only his pajama shirt as a protective layer between Dongho and his heart, but then again maybe his shirt wasn't really saving him from anything, because his heart had already flip-flopped into his throat along with the realization that maybe, _maybe_ this wasn't a platonic arrangement at all. He shifts slightly, causing little shocks of electricity to flood his body, starting from his chest and spreading all the way to his ears, all the way down to the tips of his toes. He finds himself breathless: this wasn't symbiosis, he feels like some sort of willing _prey_ , wanting the little jolts of pleasure all over his body again but not quite wanting to make things _weird_ between him and his best friend.

 

 

Mercifully, Dongho moves lower, wraps his arms around his waist and they fall into the familiar comfortable sameness as before, except now there's a pang in Minhyun's heart, a sense of loneliness, a fear that he let his thoughts and his heart wander into a place that Dongho wouldn't ever want to follow him to.

 

 

Still, the cold air mixed with Dongho's warmth overwhelms him.

 

 

He manages to fall into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyun wakes up with unwanted feelings. dongho remains blissfully unaware of the gears turning in minhyun's mind.

 

Somehow Minhyun manages to wake up first, despite falling asleep much later than the other boy. He stirs, trying to get rid of the remnants of sleep in his bones, and when he finally gathers enough willpower to open his eyes, he finds himself face-to-face with a sleeping Kang Dongho.

 

 

Minhyun swallows.

 

 

There are things that are hard to forget, like choreographies embedded in his muscle memory, the lyrics of all his favorite TVXQ songs, the names and birthdates of everyone important in his life, and late-night realizations about how much he feels for his best friend.

 

 

Last night he'd hoped that sleeping would fix things and bring his brain back to where it was: content with decidedly un-platonic arrangements under the umbrella term of friendship. Maybe what he had with Dongho occassionally bordered on questionable, but that was okay, because he was satisfied. Looking at Dongho now, sunlight filtering through the window and hitting Dongho's face gently... It might be because right now he'd just gotten through the haze of sleep, maybe he wasn't in his right mind yet, but... Right now, with his throat dry and his hands feeling bereft and Dongho looking ethereal sleeping beside him, Minhyun can say that he's the farthest from satisfied that he'd been in a while.

 

 

Minhyun really was't one for staying in bed longer than necessary, so despite the fact that this wasn't the first time he'd woken up in Dongho's arms (platonically, he thinks wryly), this was the first time he'd ever taken the time to look at his friend's peacefully sleeping face. Hair unruly, forehead relaxed like everything was right in the world, hints of Dongho's infamously uncontrollable stubble lining his jaw. For so long, the fact that Dongho is beautiful was just fact to him, much like how the sky is blue — he knows it but he never felt the urge to _act_ on it. But today, he really, really wants to touch.

 

 

So he does, because it's just Dongho, and he knows he can get away with so many things as long as it's Dongho. Touch still falls under friendship. Touch is okay.

 

 

But even as he indulges and uses his fingertips to trace lightly across the creases on Dongho's forehead, then down, softly along the bridge of his nose, there's still a faint thrumming in his chest, a need to do _more_... He watches his hand stop right at Dongho's cupid's bow and wonders if merely touching Dongho's lips with the pads of his fingers would even partially satisfy this newfound urge to kiss. It's early, and the room was quiet enough for him to hear Dongho's soft exhales passing through slightly chapped lips. He feels Dongho's breath hit his fingers. He pulls his hand away.

 

 

This is not okay.

 

 

Dongho shifts and pulls Minhyun impossibly closer. He's still not awake, Minhyun notes with a sigh of relief, and he'd never been happier that Dongho was such an immovable sleeping beauty. He decides that he can't handle being like this, not with his lips just a few centimeters away from Dongho's face, so he maneuvers himself so that he is facing away from Dongho. He tries his best to ignore the way Dongho sleepily mumbles out a 'Minhyun, don't move' right at the crook of his neck, sending goosebumps down to the tips of his toes and—

 

 

He shoots up the moment he feels something at his thigh—decidedly not Dongho's hands, or arms, because those were tight around his waist. He's not stupid, he's a man, he knows exactly what that is, it's normal... but...

 

 

He runs away to the washroom, ignoring the way a still-asleep Dongho protests against his sudden absence. The water does a good job of waking him up, but fails to do _anything_ to wash his tumultuous feelings away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me motivated. If you want to reach me, find me on twitter (@akanemnida).


End file.
